User talk:BrokenGlasses
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic The Broken Code page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Editor Problems #Go to #Click the "Editing" tab #Change your preferred editor to "Source editor" This should solve all your editing-related problems. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Natalo pointed out the major issues perfectly: "I really wish you had've posted this in the writer's workshop before you posted it here. You seem to have random words, letters and sentences which don't make sense scattered throughout this story. I don't understand the ending, and it seems that your time frame is off. (Time frame being the period of time the events in your story took place in). There were some well-structured creepy parts to this, though. I just wish you had've gotten someone to review it first. Please consider changing the things I mentioned." There are wording (A number of fragmented sentences, awkward phrasing" Strange thing, I can't seem to remember her face from my memories, like, right now,", " Either the case, I think those things are behind me.”, " How the hell did he get that psychology doctor's degree anyway?"), grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession), story issues. I would strongly suggest taking this to the writer's workshop before making a deletion appeal because the way the story is now, the appeal for reuploading would be turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) FYI The thread you recently tried to post to the WW didn't go through properly, try reposting it there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Your story wasn't deleted because you were using a mobile, it was for the reasons Empy stated above. The default layout isn't broken for me, are you using an actual computer or a phone/tablet? If it's either of the latter, try on a computer, as wikis have never been well known for their mobile compatibility. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm running literally the exact same software - Windows 8.1, Google Chrome or Firefox, depending on my mood. No idea why it's not working for you, do you have the most up to date version of your browser? What are your computer's specs like? Do you have any custom CSS/JS running? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Odd. Try if it's becoming a major issue. Do you have adblock, since it could be adverts that are causing it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: To be honest, there's not anything I can do. You may want to run troubleshooting on your network (try to access both "http://wikia.com" and "http://wikia.nocookie.net" if a dialogue pops up asking if there's a specific 'site you're trying to connect to). If this doesn't solve it, . Sorry I can't be of more use. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }}